


Magnetic Poetry

by 1337nik



Series: SML Challenges [10]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst, Community: sailormoonland, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Love, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1337nik/pseuds/1337nik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four love poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Create poems from a random word list.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ is property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha, and Toei Animation.
> 
>  **Notes:** This was a birthday activity during Battle IV over at [SML](http://sailormoonland.livejournal.com).

**"Duty"**

Her protector in a tuxedo  
The rose falls, blood  
His sacrifice a princess's  
heartbreak

 

**"Goodnight Moon (Princess)"**

He looks down on the sleeping girl  
Close yet so distant  
He dreams of her touch,  
Her soft embrace  
A barefoot leg pokes out of the covers  
Helios gives an impish smile  
"Your love is a miracle, princess,"  
her winged friend whispers  
then it's dark once more

 

**"Calling"**

Michiru stands on the shore  
Strands of her turquoise hair dance in the wind  
The sea a watery red under the sunset  
A body draws up, a uniform  
Their hands weave together  
Lips caress her cheek  
"The ocean is dark."  
"As moonless night. Duty awaits."  
A quiet pause, a warm embrace, then  
"Neptune Planet Power Make - Up!"

 

**"Heat and Light"**

These feelings, forbidden  
These meetings, desperate  
Your body sings  
My heart aches  
In the daylight  
our friendship is just a rouse


End file.
